


Mafia!frankie and babydoll!gee

by Spnislife666



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Cheating, Cock Ring, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Gun play, Hickeys, M/M, Object Insertion, Orgasm Delay, Panties, Possessive!frankie, Sex Toys, Top!Frank, Vibrators, alleysex, bottom!Gerard, mafia!frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnislife666/pseuds/Spnislife666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mafia Frankie and babydoll Gerard have some sexy adventures...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gun Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I dont know what was going on in my head, and I know it's been a while (sorry) so I hope you like this! Leave kudos and comments if you did, thanks for reading as always. This might become a series or have a few extra chapters if people want more sexy adventures with Mafia Frankie and Gerard...? :)

Gerard hummed under his breath and twirled his fingers, trying to get comfortable on the bed. He tapped his foot in time with the tune, desperate to distract himself from the oncoming anxiety. Gerard took deep breaths, in and out, focusing on keeping calm and not having some kind of panic attack. He jumped off the bed and paced the length of the bedroom, stopping only to stare at his reflection in the floor to ceiling length mirror that covered one whole wall. Frankie liked it for some kinky reason which Gerard could never quite understand but if Frankie was into it, so was he. Gerard shook his head and attempted to clear his thoughts of Frankie who still had not returned after six long and boring hours. Gerard sighed, feeling impatient. Frankie had said that he wouldn't be long, but then again, that was over six hours ago. 

Gerard fell back on the bed, staring up at the patterns on the ceiling. After spending so much time on his back in the bedroom, Gerard had asked if he could paint something on the ceiling when he was bored one day. Of course, Frankie had said yes, though he wasn't expecting a huge swirling pattern that stretched across the entire room. In Gerard's defence, he had had a boring day. Normally Frankie left something for Gerard to do, some money that Gerard could use to treat himself, but on that particular day, Frankie had forgotten and he payed the price in the form of a psychedelic ceiling. 

Gerard's distracted thoughts ceased when he heard the click of the door opening. He flung himself off the bed and started towards the front door, desperate to see his Frankie. 

"Baby doll, I'm home", Frankie called, his thick Jersey accent bleeding from every word. Gerard loved that accent. Despite being from the same area as Frank, he hadn't ever picked up an accent that strong, though he suspected that Frank's Italian heritage had something to do with the twang in his voice. On the few occasions that Gerard had met Frankie's family, he had been a little intimidated since they all sounded like they belonged in the Godfather movies. They were all burly men with handguns and trench coats. A few even wore those hats that made them look like they belonged in the 1920's. Frankie certainly was a watered down version of them in most ways, he didn't wear a hat and Gerard had never seen Frankie's gun - that wasn't a euphemism - though he was sure that Frankie had one. 

Frankie was always careful to shield Gerard from all that, Frankie didn't want Gerard getting involved in his business and Gerard knew better than to ask. However, Frankie couldn't protect Gerard from everything, a few times he'd seen a bloody shirt or a stack of money that screamed dodgy activities. But Gerard was a good boy, he never asked, never treated Frankie any differently because Frankie did so much for Gerard, so much that he didn't even deserve and he was so good to Gerard. 

"Frankie!", Gerard squealed, running towards his... Boyfriend. 

They had a complex relationship, boyfriend seemed like too simple a word, they weren't married but they were together. Partner felt too normal, and their relationship was far from conventional. Whenever Gerard asked what the label was, Frankie would say that Gerard was his baby doll, and that was it. So Gerard just shrugged and smiled because it didn't actually matter what the term was, they belonged to each other. 

"Hey baby, how's my doll doing?", Frankie smiled, pulling Gerard into a hug. 

"Much better now you're home", Gerard giggled. "How was your day, daddy?"

Oh yeah, and there was that other thing that made the relationship complicated. Gerard had a hugely weird daddy kink which confused the fuck out of him because it wasn't like he had daddy issues, but he couldn't help himself. Thankfully Frankie liked it almost as much as Gerard, he liked taking care of his baby doll in every way possible. 

"Business is good, a good day at the office, sugar", Frankie nodded, taking Gerard's hand. 

Gerard giggled again, imagining Frankie sitting at a desk in an office. Gerard wasn't exactly sure what Frankie did, but he was pretty sure it didn't involve sitting around in an office block somewhere. 

"Hey baby doll, bought you something special today", Frankie grinned, holding up a plastic bag. 

"A present! For me!", Gerard laughed excitedly.

"Sure thing, baby", Frankie chuckled. "Take a look"

Gerard grabbed the bag and peered inside nervously. He stuck his hand in and gasped as his fingers brushed lacy fabric. 

"Frankie?", Gerard looked up with wide eyes.

"Go try them on, daddy wants to see his baby doll all dressed up", Frank ordered, pushing Gerard towards the bedroom. 

Gerard took the bag and stumbled into their bedroom. He emptied the bag onto the bed, taking in a sharp breath when he saw the amount of lace. Frankie had bought a pair of white lacy panties, some fragile looking stockings, frilly garters and a pair of red lace panties. Frankie had never talked about this with Gerard, hell, he'd never even mentioned anything about underwear but Gerard was hardly surprised. Frankie liked to try new things, do new things to his baby doll and experiment a little. Well, maybe a lot. 

Gerard stared between the two pairs of panties, trying to decide which pair to show Frankie. The white pair did look awfully innocent, delicate and virginal but the red pair felt sexy and dangerous. Gerard smiled to himself and chose the red pair, knowing how Frankie liked his danger. 

He pulled the stockings on, shivering slightly as the sheer fabric glided over his legs. Gerard imagined all of the things that his daddy could do to him dressed like this. Not that Gerard was fussy, he would let Frankie do anything to him, whatever he was wearing. He shimmied the garters up his legs, hooking the stockings to them and looked in the mirror. Not bad at all. 

"Frankie?", Gerard called nervously. 

Gerard heard movement from the other room and then footsteps towards the bedroom. He checked himself over quickly, making sure that he looked perfect for Frankie. Gerard dropped his eyes to the floor when he heard the bedroom door opening. He could hear Frankie come closer and his feet came into Gerard's view. Frankie blew out a breath slowly, admiring his baby doll.

"Baby", Frankie groaned, staring at Gerard. 

"Yes daddy", Gerard whispered, still not meeting Frankie's eye.

"Look at me", Frankie ordered. 

Gerard's eyes darted upwards and the look in Frankie's eyes made him freeze. Frankie looked like he wanted to eat Gerard, like he was the best looking thing in the whole world and it made Gerard's stomach flip a little. Frankie tilted his head to the side, taking in all of Gerard. 

"Come here", Frankie commanded. 

Gerard almost tripped over his feet as he walked closer to Frankie. Frankie loved the way that Gerard's hips swayed as he moved, he could just picture his fingernails leaving little purple marks all over those hips. Gerard stopped in front of Frankie, gazing innocently at him, just waiting. He knew how to behave for his daddy, he didn't want to get punished. 

Frankie extended his hand to Gerard and raised an eyebrow, expecting him to take it. And who was Gerard to argue, even as Frankie led him away from their bedroom, which confused him a little but he trusted Frankie more than anything.

Frankie stopped when they were in his study, a room Gerard was rarely allowed in because it was where Frankie did his business. Gerard often saw scary looking men coming in and out of that room and he didn't really want to know what was going on. The room was large, with a dark wooden desk in the middle and a leather chair behind it. Frankie pulled Gerard over to the desk and sat him on the edge. He stood between Gerard's legs and kissed him softly, holding Gerard's thighs. His fingers traced over the stockings and trailed up the soft skin of Gerard's legs, sending shivers down Gerard's spine. 

Frankie pulled away when Gerard moaned and tugged at Frankie's belt loops, sending a warning look at his baby doll. Gerard looked up at Frankie shyly and mouthed an apology before setting his hands on the desk. 

"How do you feel about trying something new, baby doll?", Frankie asked with a smirk. 

"Whatever daddy wants", Gerard replied, shrugging. 

"This is a bit different to anything we've done before honey, but you can use your safeword at any time", Frankie reminded him. "What's your safeword, baby?"

"Marigold", Gerard answered. 

"Good boy", Frankie nodded, walking behind his desk and opening a drawer. 

When he walked back in front of Gerard, Frankie was holding something in his hand, and Gerard's eyes widened suddenly. When Frankie raised the sleek, metal gun, Gerard squeaked in fear. 

"It's okay baby doll, I'm not going to hurt you", Frankie promised. 

Frankie clicked part of the gun out and placed it on the desk. 

"There's no bullets in it honey so no need to worry, no one's getting shot today", Frankie grinned as if the killing machine in his hand wasn't a big deal. 

Gerard continued to stare at it, unable to tear his eyes away from the shiny metal. His gaze followed the lines of the gun, down to Frankie's fingers wrapped around the handle. God, Gerard loved Frankie's fingers, the tattoos, the length and shape of them. Every time he saw them, Gerard just pictured them sinking inside of his hole, making Gerard writhe around them. He swallowed and shifted on the desk, conscious of Frankie watching him carefully. 

"Just relax, sugar. I'm not going to hurt you", Frank said gently, trailing the tip of the gun along Gerard's thigh. 

Gerard shuddered at the coldness of the metal but took a deep breath, telling himself to chill. It wasn't even loaded. Frankie moved the gun up to Gerard chest and pushed him backwards until he was lying flat on the desk, his legs dangling over the side. Frankie leaned over him and kissed at his neck, nipping to leave red marks behind. That possessive streak in Frankie meant that he couldn't touch Gerard without leaving some kind of mark behind, reminding the world of who Gerard belonged to. 

Frankie trailed kisses down Gerard's chest, to his stomach and the top of Gerard's red lace panties. Gerard twitched as Frankie's tongue licked at the sensitive skin by his happy trail, the gun resting against Gerard's side. Frankie slid Gerard's panties down and threw them behind him. He stroked Gerard's cock with one hand, the other holding the gun. Gerard panted as he came closer to orgasm, turned on just by Frankie. Something about the way he controlled Gerard made him all hot and bothered, the gun just increased the intensity of everything. 

Frankie set the gun down briefly and grabbed Gerard's legs, wrapping them around his waist so that Frankie's  crotch was pressed against Gerard's bare cock. Gerard moaned at the friction of Frankie's pants against his skin, feeling nicely exposed for his daddy. 

Frankie pushed Gerard backwards on the desk and placed his legs up, so his feet were on the desk with his legs wide open. Gerard closed his eyes and panted as Frankie moved his fingers towards Gerard ass. After hearing the faint snick of the lube cap, Gerard felt a finger press against his hole. Frankie slowly pushed his finger inside of Gerard, sinking inside past the knuckle. Gerard widened his legs, making his hole tighten around Frankie's finger and he moaned out longingly. Frankie pushed a second finger in beside the first, spreading them slightly to stretch Gerard out. 

"Ah, daddy... Please", Gerard gasped as Frankie bent his fingers and pressed against Gerard's walls. 

"Yes baby?", Frankie teased. 

He sunk a third finger inside of Gerard, needing him to be nice and open for what he was planning. 

"Need... Please... D-daddy I...", Gerard groaned.

"Ssh baby doll, daddy's got you", Frankie soothed, thrusting his fingers gently. 

Frankie grinned to himself and pulled his fingers out, reaching for the gun. He ran the tip down the back of Gerard's thighs, nearing his hole. Gerard whimpered as the cold end touched his hole, every instinct telling him to get away from it. Even though he knew that it couldn't hurt him, Gerard was a little scared of the gun but he trusted Frankie more. 

"Baby doll, I've got you", Frankie repeated. 

Frankie nudged Gerard's hole with the tip of the gun and pressed in slightly. 

"Oh... Fuck", Gerard cried, realising what Frankie was doing. 

Frankie continued to push inside of Gerard with the gun, watching curiously as the metal slid inside easily, Gerard just taking it. He stared as Gerard squirmed, fingers twitching, desperate little noises escaping his mouth. Gerard bucked his hips towards Frankie suddenly, surprising them both. Gerard actually loved the cold feeling inside of him, the danger of the gun made his head tingle and he thrust down on the gun even further. 

"Shit, baby...", Frankie's eyes widened in amazement as the entire length of the gun slid into Gerard. "So good for me, baby doll"

"Daddy... D-daddy...", Gerard moaned, his cock leaking as his nails scrabbled on the wooden desk, surely leaving scratch marks. Not that Frankie minded; he would have a nice memory to distract him at work. 

"Just fucking taking it, sugar", Frankie whispered, pulling the gun in and out of Gerard. 

"Please... God, daddy.... Gonna cum", Gerard warned, bucking his hips wildly. 

"Not yet baby doll", Frankie drawled. 

"Please", Gerard whined desperately. 

Frankie pulled out the gun and set in on the desk, making Gerard shiver. He quickly unbuckled his pants, already hard from just watching Gerard squirming around in those stockings. He spread some lube over his cock, jerking it for a bit, his head hanging forwards with his mouth open, as Gerard watched in disbelief. 

"Daddy...", Gerard moaned, snapping Frankie out of it. 

Frankie slid inside of Gerard's tight hole all the way, thrusting his hips hard. Gerard gasped at Frankie's pace, wrapping his legs around Frankie's waist as Frankie pounded into him. 

"Fuck baby, look at you", Frankie groaned, stroking a finger over Gerard's cheek. 

Frankie traced along Gerard's jawline with his finger, stroking his bottom lip. Gerard's tongue darted out and licked at his finger, pulling it into Gerard's mouth. Gerard sucked on Frankie's finger, swirling his tongue over it, biting slightly as Frankie hit his prostate.

A tiny whining noise in the back of Gerard's throat sent Frankie over the edge and he came, filling Gerard up, thrusting through his orgasm. Frankie pulled out and watched as his cum dripped out of Gerard's hole, oozing onto the desk. 

"Please daddy...", Gerard begged, so close to orgasm.

Frankie swallowed thickly and kissed Gerard's jaw, biting at his earlobe whilst jerking Gerard's cock. After a few pumps, Gerard was coming all over Frankie's hand, crying out Frankie's name over and over. 

Frankie pulled Gerard into a messy hug, holding his baby doll close, comforting him as he convulsed from the powerful aftershocks of orgasm. He scooped Gerard into his arms and carried him to their bedroom, lying him on the bed and wiping him clean with a towel. 

Once Gerard was settled down, Frankie returned to his study and cleaned the gun off. He put it back in the drawer, maybe for another day.


	2. My Babydoll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard catches Frankie using another guy and tries to get his revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some positive feedback from the first part, so here's the next part! Thanks for reading as always, hope you enjoyed and it would be really awesome if you commented/left kudos because yeah... I love reading that! And also, all my oneshots are posted on my wattpad: @supernaturalfics666 :)

"Frankie?", Gerard called, walking down the corridor.

He turned his head from side to side, trying to find his Frankie. Frankie hadn't come home that night and even though Gerard knew that he was a very busy man, Gerard couldn't help but feel worried. And that was how Gerard ended up in some sleazy part of town in a shabby building, slightly scared that he was going to get stabbed by one of the many drugged up losers that he had passed. Frankie had to be there somewhere, he just had to. Gerard was getting desperate now, he just wanted Frankie to come home to him. 

As he walked down the hall, Gerard heard a noise from somewhere and turned his head towards it. There was a muffled scream and heavy panting that made Gerard tremble a little. He knew that noise. That panting was the noise that he heard so regularly, it had started to sound like sex itself. Gerard whimpered and covered his mouth with his hand, squeezing his eyes shut. This couldn't be happening. That wasn't Frankie. His Frankie wouldn't do that to him. It just wasn't possible. 

The panting continued, followed by a quiet cry. Gerard hated just standing there and listening so he took a deep breath and moved towards the door. Deep down, Gerard knew what he was going to see once the door was opened, but he didn't quite believe it. Until he finally opened the goddamn door that was. 

Gerard gently pushed open the door, staying silent. He peered his head inside and almost collapsed when he saw he scene in front of him. Frankie, his Frankie, was standing over someone, still fully clothed, just fucking into them. Frankie pounded into their body, his eyes closed with a look of pure pleasure on his face. Gerard gritted his teeth, determined not to cry and stepped away from the door. 

How could Frankie do that to him? Sure, their relationship wasn't normal but it certainly didn't include fucking strangers in run down buildings. All those times that Gerard had stayed faithful to Frankie even when people were all over him, but no, he had never strayed. And he still never would. 

Gerard slammed the door of the room and ran down the corridor away from Frankie and his little fucktoy. 

Frankie jerked his head up when the door slammed and pulled out of the guy. He quickly zipped his pants up and started towards the door. 

"I'll deal with you later", he muttered, yanking the door open. 

A flash of red disappeared around the corner and Frankie chased after it. He couldn't have people seeing that sort of thing, it would be bad for his business. Better to find the person and just shoot them now. He pulled the gun from the back of his pants and sped up. 

Gerard fled, jumping down the stairs and running into the cold night. It was more like early morning really but Gerard didn't care. His head was still spinning from what he had seen and he just wanted to get away from this place. He pulled his hood up and jogged towards his car. 

"Hey!", a voice yelled. Oh shit, Frankie was close behind him. 

Gerard sprinted around the corner and hurried towards the car, desperate to get away before Frankie saw him. He didn't know what would happen if Frankie did catch him, but Gerard really didn't want to know. 

Unfortunately, Gerard had never been that good at anything physical and was tripped up by a rock. He sprawled onto the cold concrete, probably bleeding and definitely caught. 

"Hey, you!", Frankie yelled again, finally catching up with Gerard.

"Sorry about this, but you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time", Frankie shrugged, holding the gun up menacingly. 

"Wait, please", Gerard said quietly, still hiding his face from Frankie. 

"Why should I?", Frankie sneered, cocking the gun and pointing it at Gerard's head.

Gerard sighed and turned to look at Frankie. 

"Gerard?", Frankie whispered, stunned.

"Yeah, Frankie, it's me. So stop pointing that thing at my head for fucksake", Gerard yelled. 

"What... What are you doing here?", Frankie stumbled, still standing over Gerard.

"What am I doing here? I was fucking worried about you Frankie but obviously I wasted my time", Gerard snapped.

"Don't talk to me like that", Frankie narrowed his eyes. 

"Don't fuck other people!", Gerard yelled back.

"Gerard sugar, that was just a form of payment, it didn't mean anything", Frankie promised.

"How would you like it if you walked in on me fucking another guy?", Gerard screamed, scrambling to get up. 

"That would never happen, Gerard. You're mine", Frankie growled.

"Oh fuck off", Gerard mumbled.

"What did you just say?", Frankie raised a eyebrow and took a step closer. 

Gerard's eyes lingered on the gun at Frankie's side but he shook his head and stared back at Frankie.

"I said, fuck off", Gerard said a little louder, looking defiantly at Frankie. 

"Gerard... You know better than to speak to me like that", Frankie spat.

"No. I mean it Frankie, I'm done", Gerard nodded, then he turned and walked towards his car. 

"Gerard, get back here", Frankie shouted. 

Gerard didn't flinch, he kept walking and calmly got into the car before driving away. Tears slipped down his face as he drove away, refusing to even look at Frankie in his rear view mirror. Gerard drove for what felt like hours in no general direction, just wanting to get away. Finally he ended up at his brother's house, sobbing on the doorstep. 

"Gee? Oh god, what's happened now?", Mikey sighed, pulling Gerard into the house.

Gerard ended up staying with Mikey for a few days after that, mostly laying on the sofa, only getting up to get more coffee. 

"I know you don't want to talk about it, but just call him", Mikey rolled his eyes at his brother who had started to randomly cry again.

But no, Gerard refused to call Frankie back, it was all his fault and therefore he should be the one to fix it. Gerard needed something though, he wanted to be wanted, needed to be loved even just for a little while. 

Gerard cleaned himself up that evening and headed out. He even made an effort, putting on his tightest jeans and wearing eyeliner. Gerard headed to a bar that he knew Frankie frequented, planning on spying on him for a bit. 

He sat at the bar and ordered a drink, chatting a bit with the bartender before surveying the bar. It was a bit of a dive, but Gerard hoped that Frankie would turn up and make the night more exciting. 

A hand fell on Gerard's shoulder and he turned to face the stranger. It was a cute guy with dark, long hair and a wide smile. 

"Hi there... Can I buy you a drink?", the man asked.

"That would be lovely", Gerard replied, flashing a flirty smile at him.

"I'm Bert by the way, what's your name, gorgeous?", Bert grinned.

"I'm Gerard, but you can call me Gee if you like", Gerard smiled back. 

The bartender slid them their drinks when Gerard heard a crowd of guys enter the bar. He turned and saw a large group of men but Gerard was only focused on one face. Frankie stared back at him with a shocked expression, having not seen Gerard for days. He looked as if he was going to walk towards Gerard but Bert placed a hand on his shoulder and Gerard turned away. 

Gerard laughed and flirted with Bert especially loudly, touching his face and hands a few times. He noticed Frankie watching them carefully out of the corner of his eye but ignored him. Frankie had cheated on him, so he deserved it. Plus, Gerard wouldn't actually cheat on Frankie ever, but he could certainly act like it. 

Eyes on Frankie, Gerard leaned forward and whispered in Bert's ear. Frankie raised his eyebrows at Gerard who simply smiled sarcastically back. Gerard took Bert's hand and lead him outside.

Frankie watched Bert check out Gerard's ass as they walked outside and he stood up to follow them. No way was he going to let anything happen between them, Gerard was his and only his. His fingers brushed the switchblade in his pocket, tempted to carve that fucker's eyeballs out for looking at his baby like that. 

Gerard was backed up against the wall with Bert leaning over him, their lips getting closer together. Frankie lunged forward and shoved Bert to the floor, standing over him.

"What the fuck man?!", Bert shouted, trying to stand up. 

Frankie gritted his teeth and landed a few hard kicks to Bert's chest. He just kept kicking until Gerard tugged at his arm, trying to get him off of the defenceless man. 

"Frankie stop!", Gerard cried, yanking on the back of Frankie's jacket. 

Bert crawled away, struggling to recover from the assault as Gerard tried to keep Frankie from killing him. Frankie drew the blade from his pocket and pointed it at Bert.

"Leave", he demanded.

"Yeah whatever man", Bert backed off with wide eyes, turning around and walking away. 

"You", Frankie growled, turning to face Gerard. "What the fuck do you think you're doing? Just fucking left, won't answer my fucking calls, then come back and act like a slut with that fuckface?"

Gerard hadn't ever seen Frankie this angry before and he started to shake a bit. Frankie shoved Gerard's shoulders so that he was against the wall again. 

"Where the fuck have you been? Shagging the whole of Jersey?", Frankie shouted.

"N-no I...", Gerard trailed off, unable to speak. His emotions ranged from anger to fear to full blown horny within about one second and he just stared at Frankie's lips. 

"Babydoll... I missed you", Frankie said quietly, pressing firmly up against him. Suddenly, he pulled Gerard down into a kiss, throwing himself into it and grinding Gerard against the wall.

Gerard grabbed Frankie's waist pulling him closer and moaning in the back of his throat as Frankie slipped his tongue into Gerard's mouth. Frankie moved his hand down to the bulge in Gerard's jeans, palming him through the material. Gerard groaned as his head hit the wall and he pushed into Frankie's body. 

"Now now Gerard, honey", Frankie smirked, pulling away. 

"Frankie", Gerard whined. He knew that he should be mad at Frankie still but he couldn't help himself. 

"Yes, baby?", Frankie asked teasingly.

"Please", Gerard pouted.

"Please what?", Frankie smiled.

"Please daddy... Do something", Gerard groaned, trying to touch Frankie again. 

"Like what, sugar?", Frankie chuckled.

"I don't know... I don't care... Just touch me, kiss me, fuck me please", Gerard begged.

"Here?", Frankie questioned.

"I need you daddy", Gerard moaned.

Frankie grabbed Gerard's hand and dragged him into the alleyway next to the bar. 

"Sure thing baby", Frankie nodded, pinning Gerard to the wall and kissing him fiercely.

Gerard's hands immediately grabbed Frankie belt buckle, wanting to get his pants out of the way. 

"Oh no babe, these are staying on", Frankie pulled Gerard's hands away and pinned them against the wall on either side of his head. 

Frankie kissed at Gerard's neck, enjoying watching him squirm and buck his hips, gasping for something more. Frankie loved to mark his baby, he always left something behind to remind everyone who Gerard belonged to. This time, he bit into Gerard's shoulder, leaving little teeth marks that were just visible above his shirt. Gerard moaned and bit his lip when Frankie bit him, loving Frankie's slightly unhealthy possessive nature.

Frankie let Gerard's hands fall and pulled Gerard forward by his belt loops, grinding together. He undid Gerard's pants, pushing them down and getting a good look at his babydoll. When they first started their relationship, Frankie asked that Gerard never wore underwear unless he specifically told him to, and Frankie was surprised to see that he still stuck to it. Frankie spun him around and shoved Gerard against the wall, moving his hands down to feel his body. 

"Suck", Frankie ordered, pushing two fingers into his babydoll's mouth. 

Frankie rutted against Gerard's bare ass whilst he sucked on the fingers. Frankie groaned and pulled out his fingers before bending Gerard over and slipping one finger into his tight hole. Gerard moaned as Frankie fingered him open, ass thrusting back onto his fingers. Frankie added another finger, not using any lube, only Gerard's spit. 

"Yeah, you like that baby?", Frankie purred, thrusting his fingers a little deeper. 

"Ah... Yes daddy... Ah", he gasped as Frankie's fingers pressed against his prostate. 

Frankie had to pull out, worried he was going to come just watching Gerard writhe around on his fingers. He stroked his cock, removing it from his pants and lining up with Gerard.

"My babydoll", Frankie whispered as he pushed inside of Gerard.

Gerard nodded and breathed heavily, panting as Frankie filled him up. Frankie slid inside with little pain and began thrusting hard into Gerard, loving the tightness around his cock. He stroked one hand up Gerard's back, knotting it in Gerard's hair, tugging slightly on the red strands. With the other hand, he jerked Gerard's cock, smearing precum over the head with his thumb. Gerard felt so pliable and vulnerable beneath Frankie and he pounded into his ass even harder.

"Daddy, p-please...", Gerard groaned, trying to fuck himself on Frankie's cock.

"Ssh, babydoll, daddy's here", Frankie soothed, leaning over Gerard and biting gently on his ear. 

Frankie stroked Gerard's cock faster, bringing him to his climax, Gerard's cum covered Frankie's fingers and Gerard slumped a little, his back arching. Frankie slid his cum covered fingers into Gerard mouth, groaning as Gerard licked his own cum from them. 

"Fuck babydoll", Frankie cried, coming in his ass. 

His cum dripped out of Gerard's hole, drops running down the back of his thighs. Frankie pulled out and turned Gerard around to hug him. Gerard hung onto Frankie's shoulders in an attempt to keep himself upright. He felt completely boneless and fucked out but blissfully so. 

"Daddy... Take me home?", Gerard whispered.

"Sure thing babydoll"


	3. Let Me Take Care Of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gee is kidnapped and Frankie takes good care of his babydoll when he gets home.

Gerard had been missing for 3 days before Frankie received the phone call. It was in the dead of night, Frankie had been kept up with worry. He hadn't actually slept since Gerard had disappeared. 

At first, Frankie thought that maybe Gerard was still a little mad at him but after the second day, he knew something wasn't right. Gerard always came back and he always called. Frankie was so worried that he even called Mikey, asking if he'd seen his brother. Mikey sighed (as he always did) and after throwing a few choice words in his direction, told Frankie that he hadn't seen Gerard for a while. 

Now it wasn't like Frankie could go to the police. Those corrupt motherfuckers would probably just arrest Frankie and not bother looking for Gee. Not that Frankie had a low opinion of the police or anything. 

Frankie had his suspicions about who the kidnappers were, they were warring with a rival gang and Frankie was pretty sure they were responsible. But he wasn't one hundred percent sure, and he needed to be, or he might accidentally incite another incident. However, the phone call just proved it. Frankie even recognised the voice of the guy, it was Fat Jonnie, the brawn behind the non existent brains of the Morelli gang. 

It was essentially a ransom call, demanding money in return for Gerard. And it wasn't that Frankie didn't love Gerard or didn't have the money, but Frankie refused. He had a much better way of dealing with his enemies. 

As soon as Frankie hung up the phone, he called his men. They got into their black vans and drove to the warehouse where Frankie knew the Morelli's did business. And then all hell broke loose.

Gerard was completely in the dark, blindfolded and handcuffed to a chair. No one had talked to him for hours, his stomach kept making growling noises and his mouth was dry. Suddenly noises sounded in the distance, small bangs and the door to the room crashed open. Gerard sank into the chair, truly believing that this was the end.

But instead of dying, his blindfold was lifted and bright light flooded his vision. 

"Oh babydoll, it's okay, everything's going to be okay", a voice soothed.

Despite being sleep deprived and faint, Gerard recognised that voice. He would recognise that voice anywhere. His Frankie had come to get him. Gerard was uncuffed and carried from the building, all the while, Frankie mumbling gentle words in his ear. After being loaded into a car, the bangs faded away and Gerard fell into sleep.

He woke up a few days later with a hungry stomach and a heavy weight on his chest. Gerard looked down to see Frankie's arm draped across him, their sides pressed together in a mess of flesh. Frankie looked so peaceful, so happy that Gerard didn't move until his stomach made noises resembling an earthquake. He slowly moved Frankie's arm from him and padded into the kitchen, desperate for something to eat.  Halfway through making pancakes, there was a crash and Frankie sprinted into the kitchen, looking around wildly. 

"Gerard, don't do that to me!", Frankie cried, flinging himself into Gerard's arms. "You were just gone and I thought that... That..."

"Shh, Frankie it's okay", Gerard stroked Frankie's hair gently. 

"Sorry baby, I should be the one comforting you", Frankie mumbled into Gerard's shoulder. 

"I'm okay, don't worry about me", Gerard shrugged, still gripping Frankie tightly. "As long as I have you"

"I love you and I'm so sorry I couldn't get to you sooner", Frankie was shaking now, fingertips digging into Gerard's shoulder blades. 

"I love you too Frankie", Gerard smiled, tears pricking his eyes.

They held onto each other desperately, neither wanting to be the first to let go. Gerard only pulled away when he noticed the smell of burning and he spun around to deal with the pancakes. Frankie grabbed him from behind, wrapping his arms around Gerard's waist and resting his head on his back. They sat at the table once the pancakes were done and dug in.

"Frankie?", Gerard said through a mouthful of pancake. "Who were those men?"

"Just some... Colleagues of mine baby, but they won't be bothering us again", he promised.

"What happened to them?", Gerard gulped, a little afraid of Frankie's sinister side.

"We took care of them Babydoll. You're safe now and that's all that matters", Frankie smiled.

Gerard nodded and returned to his pancakes. He felt so good now, well rested and fed and back in Frankie's loving arms. It all was like a bad dream. 

Frankie cleared their plates and Gerard properly looked at him. He was wearing his boxers, the muscles on his back rippled as Frankie carried the pans and plates around. Gerard couldn't help himself, he just kept staring at Frankie's ass. It was small but not too small, perfectly shaped and was firm but soft enough that when Gerard slapped it, it was satisfying.

Frankie turned around and caught Gerard looking, raising an eyebrow suggestively. 

"Having fun, sugar?", Frankie teased.

"I missed you, daddy", Gerard blushed, squeezing his legs together. 

"Oh yeah? How much?", Frankie asked, setting down the plates.

"So much I want you to fuck me", Gerard said innocently.

"Really sweetheart? I'm sure you're tired and-"

"No", Gerard said loudly.

"No?", Frankie repeated.

"I mean, no, I'm not too tired and yes, I still want you to fuck me", Gerard sighed.

"Honey, I don't want to tire you out and you've had a tough few days...", Frankie bit his lip which only tempted Gerard more. 

Gerard groaned and stood up, prowling towards Frankie. Frankie backed up against the counter as Gee pressed against him, grinding down on Frankie. 

"Daddy, please, I need you", Gerard breathed, nipping Frankie's neck with his tiny teeth. 

Frankie moaned and flipped them around so that Gee was trapped between Frankie's body and the bench. Frankie ran his hands through Gerard's hair, pulling gently and kissing down his jaw.

"So impatient", Frankie tutted when Gerard's hands reached for Frankie's boxers. Gerard just mewled and scratched his hands down Frankie's back, leaving red marks.

"Come on sugar", Frankie whispered, picking Gee up and carrying him to the bedroom, Gerard squealing the entire way. 

Frankie set him on the bed and grabbed some stuff from a drawer before crawling towards Gerard. Gerard watched with intense anticipation as Frankie moved closer, the want, the need, in his eyes making Gerard shiver a little. Frankie pulled at Gerard's ankles, spreading him out on the bed so that he was lying down. He climbed on top of Gerard, pressing their bodies together, getting as close as they could. He sensed that Gerard needed that security, he needed to feel safe again. 

"Babydoll, gonna make you feel so good", Frankie promised, pulling Gerard's shirt over his head and removing both of their boxers. Frankie kissed Gee's forehead softly and spread his legs, crawling away.

"Frankie? What-?"

Gerard gasped out as Frankie licked at his hole, gently pushing in with his tongue and sucking slightly. Gerard's legs twitched and he writhed on the sheets, feeling a huge wave of pleasure. Rimming wasn't exactly something that Gerard did very often and he'd never done it with Frankie before, but he enjoyed it hugely.

"Frankie... Ah, oh god, please daddy", Gerard moaned, spurring Frankie on to push his tongue in deeper.

"Frankie I'm gonna come... Ah, ah, please", Frankie pulled away, wanting to feel Gerard come around him instead.

"Nuh uh babydoll", Frankie smirked, grabbing something from the bed. 

He carefully slipped a black, silicone ring around Gerard's cock, effectively stopping him from coming. 

"Shh, don't worry, I'm gonna take care of you", Frankie soothed. 

Frankie reached for the thin vibrator, spreading a little lube on it and sliding it into Gerard's hole. Gerard squirmed a bit, but Frankie held down his hips with his forearm, making Gee feel deliciously helpless. After pumping the vibrator a few times, Frankie switched it on to the lowest setting and pressed it against Gee's prostate. Gerard twitched and cried out, begging Frankie to let him come.

"Please Frankie... Need- need, daddy", Gerard panted, hips bucking uncontrollably.

Frankie loved making his babydoll fall apart this way, taking control and making Gerard wait, knowing that it would be so worth it in the end. Frankie switched up the vibrator, making Gerard scream louder. 

"Baby, it's okay, just relax and let daddy take care of you", Frankie crooned, flicking the vibrator to the highest setting.

"Fuck... daddy, ah, fuck", Gerard groaned, feeling weak. He loved the feeling of Frankie's body pressed against his, and the vibrator felt so fucking good in his ass. 

"Daddy's here", Frankie purred, pulling the vibrator out, causing Gerard's hole to flutter. Frankie spread some lube over his cock and lined up to Gerard.

"Baby?", Frankie leaned over Gerard, checking he was alright. Gerard opened his eyes and smiled up at Frankie, still looking a little dazed. Gee held Frankie's hand on the sheets by Gerard's head, entwining their fingers.

Frankie smiled back gently and pushed in. His cock pushed past the rings of tight muscle, slipping easily inside of Gerard. Gee's toes curled and he pushed his hips up into Frankie, needing to feel him as close as possible. Frankie slowly pushed in and out, breathing heavily as he tried to control himself. Frankie wanted this to be special, not just like any other fuck and he went extra slow, making sure that Gerard was enjoying this. Gerard was writhing on the sheets and crying out Frankie's name over and over, desperate to come now.

"Please- let me... I need... Frankie...", Gerard cried out as Frankie fumbled deliberately with his cock ring, teasing Gerard even more.

Frankie pulled off the ring and pumped Gerard's cock, making him come in seconds. Gerard clenched around Frankie, making everything impossible tighter and more intense. Frankie spilled his come into Gerard, fucking him slowly through their orgasms. Frankie pulled out and lay next to Gerard, stroking his hair out of his face and kissing his cheek.

"Gee, I love you", Frankie mumbled, nuzzling at Gee's neck.

"Mm, love you too Frankie, so much", Gee replied sleepily.

"Yeah? Enough to marry me?", Frankie asked quietly.

"What?", Gerard snapped awake, sitting up slightly and staring at Frankie.

"Gee, will you marry me?", Frankie smiled.

"Yes".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end (for now)! Thanks for reading and thanks to everyone who has left kudos or commented, it means a lot to me! I hope you've enjoyed this series and check out my other works if you want :)


End file.
